warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivyshade
Ivyshade is a black she-cat with copper eyes. Personality Ivyshade is generally a pleasant cat, if a little on the quiet side. She tends to be reserved, not one to go out of her way to make idle conversation with other cats, unless they mean something to her, or she has a goal that she needs to reach through conversing with other cats. Her exterior is calm and cool, tending to come across as a bit frosty towards cats outside of WaveClan, and even appearing a little aloof to some of her own Clanmates. She is very responsible and diligent to the Clan and her duties within it, sometimes to the point of being a workaholic and coming off as a bit authoritarian and demanding, particularly if put in charge of other cats. She seems to err on the side of tough love, typically being blunt and to-the-point with other cats and strongly favoring "logic brain" in her mannerisms. However, she is not nearly as cold as she might at first appear, to some cats. Although her attitude can sometimes come off as a bit abrasive, she frequently employs her logic in her own strange way of trying to comfort and support others. Someone's worried they horribly embarrassed themselves and they'll never live it down? "What's the most embarrassing thing someone's ever done in front of you?" "Uh-" "Exactly, no one will remember." Her way of going about things isn't always the most sensitive, but she does genuinely care for the cats around her, and while she does tend to employ tough love, she has no hangups whatsoever about being a shoulder to cry on, offering sympathetic words, or cuddling up to one of her loved ones in need of cheering up. Her advice will pretty much always be unfiltered and might be difficult to hear, but she always does her best to be constructive, never leaving something as merely a criticism without some suggestion on how to improve accompanying it. Her blunt nature makes her a rather terrible liar, as well - she doesn't have an issue with lying, necessarily, nor does she stutter or act shifty when attempting to lie, she's just... really terrible at it. While she'll usually get the denial part right, she does a pretty poor job of making any lie she tries to tell sound convincing, as she spends too much time acknowledging the opposition, and not enough time trying to convincingly refute it. She has a snarky side that she uses to make the occasional sarcastic remark or dry witticism, but her sense of humor mostly errs on the side of goofy, finding things like horrible puns or clumsy antics horribly amusing (and endearing, in some particular cases~). Her workaholic tendencies and near hyperfocus on her work and duties to the Clan comes from a deep-seated desire for strength and fulfillment within her, which wars with a fear of defeat and disappointment. Her early apprenticeship and kithood were turbulent times for her, when she was more volatile and temperamental, and nearly caused her to abandon the Clan entirely - something that, in retrospect, is terrifying to her. With all that she has and all that she loves in WaveClan, now, the thought that she had been so close to leaving and never having any of it unsettles her, so she does her best to focus on what she can do for the Clan, attempting to seek the fulfillment that her ambitious little heart desires and sometimes overworking herself in a misguided, guilty sort of quest to "atone." Despite everything, though she would willingly give her life for her loved ones, and wants nothing more in the world than to see her mate and kits safe and happy. Spending time with them is one of the few things that makes her feel totally settled and at peace. History For the most part, Ivyshade grew up wanting for something more. She wasn't sure what- at first, she thought that it was the land beyond the territories, but when she left WaveClan territory one night as an apprentice, she didn't feel fulfilled, and returned to camp with a punishment and disappointment hanging over her shoulders. She found that more when she met Grovestone, and the two became fast friends- but, for Ivyshade, 'friends' quickly turned into 'wanting more'. However, Grovestone had a mate- a black and brown tabby tom named Branchshade. However, Branchshade was later killed by a fox, and a few days after his vigil Grovestone admitted to Ivyshade that she was expecting kits, and asked for her help raising them. Happily, Ivyshade agreed, and not long after, they became mates. Despite the pain Grovestone felt over her former mate, she admitted that Ivyshade made her forget about the grief when she was with her. Moodboards Character Link! Ivy/Grove Link! Theme Song